Standard Love
by XxAnna-chanxX
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke training turns into somthing way more? WARNING: Yaoi. boy on boy. Please review and rate :
1. Beggining

**Hello (: First story uploaded to the site (: Review and stuff =D (This was written two years ago. aka I was like 12)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, of course.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**One day in Konaha Naruto and Sasuke were training****. ****"SASUKE!!! ILL BEAT YOU TODAY!" ****Naruto shouted while throwing a kunai **

"**What ever dobe." ****he said while he dodged the kunai. Then Sasuke ran towards Naruto an pinned him agents a tree. Naruto ****blushed ****and turned his face away. Sasuke looked puzzled.**

"**you look like you think I'm going to rape you."****Sasuke said smirking.**

"**N-no..." ****Naruto turned back to Sasuke's face**

"**Naruto…your so sexy up close"****Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto's face.**

"**S-Sasuke!" ****Naruto said blushing rapidly.**

"**Its okay Naruto were good together" ****Sasuke said into his ear while licking and nipping at it.**

"**nhnnn S-S-Sasuke!" ****Naruto moaned out**

"**Neh, you seem like you like me doing this." ****Sasuke muttered out. Then the blonde suddenly fell to the ground.****"Naruto?…NARUTO!?" ****Sasuke shouted. ****"Neh, he fainted!"**

**Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him back to his place. ****'Ugh I never had anyone touch my bed before…better yet sleep in it…but I love Naruto! He's an exception!' ****Sasuke thought to himself. He carefully set Naruto on his bed. ****"Sleep well, my little dobe…" ****Sasuke said quietly in his ear then kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke walked out of the room and went into a small room down the hall. ****"well this brings back memories."****Sasuke said quietly. He looked at his computer and sat down in the dusty chair. He dusted off his monitor and speakers.****"Haven't came on here in months." ****Sasuke clicked a button on the desktop that resembled a orange mushroom. He typed in his user name 'FireJutsu132' and his password 'Narutolover'. **

"**FIRE-KUUUN!"****A user named SakuraXOX walked up to Sasuke's character.**

**FireJutsu132: ****uh…hi…sakura? **

**SakuraXOX: ****YEP THAT'S ME!~ **

**FireJutsu132: ****omg take ur words of caps!**

**SakuraXOX: ****Sorry Fire-kun you haven't been on in so long I was worried that you quit. **

**FireJutsu132: ****nah I like this game its just that I got caught up in a lot of stuff****.**

**SakuraXOX: ****Oh you fell in love?**

**FireJutsu132:****….yea.. How did you know?****  
****SakuraXOX:**** I'm an expert at this kind of stuff.**

**FireJutsu132: ****yeah but it's weird because the one I fell in love with….is a guy….**

**SakuraXOX: ****awww! that's so cute fire-kun maybe I can get you guys together!**

**FireJutsu132: ****He's at my house right now sleeping. I kind of put my moves on him today..**

**SakuraXOX:**** Wow you're a brave little boy huh? What did you do to him??**

**FireJutsu132: ****Hehe well aren't you nosey these days! Lol well ill tell you anyway you're a close friend of mine. Well I just hit on him big time and he passed out. He's laying on my bed now.**

**SakuraXOX:****Wow. So what village do you live in?? And lets promise to still be friends no matter where it is okay?**

**FireJutsu132: ****okay I promise. I live in the leaf village.**

**SakuraXOX: ****WOHA! SO DO I!!!!**

**FireJutsu132: ****so do you want to meet up?**

**SakuraXOX: ****yes yes yes! Lets meet at Ichiraku!**

**FireJutsu132: ****Alright tomorrow at 3:30 sharp!**

**SakuraXOX: ****Yes sir! Lol hey I got to go my mom needs help doing some stuff.**

**FireJutsu132: ****Okay Sakura Bye! **

**SakuraXOX has logged out**

"**Why cant real life be like the computer life…Its so relaxed and you don't know anyone so they cant make fun of you or fall in love with you. Just friends that's all...Right?" ****Sasuke said quietly. **

**SandDemon889 has logged in**

**SandDemon889: ****Hey Fire I haven't seen you on in a while. Where have you been?**

**FireJutsu132: ****Hi sandman. Lol, well I didn't have much time for the computer for a while.**

**SandDemon889: ****Oh okay. What level are you now?**

**FireJutsu132: ****I'm still a level 34 Assassin TT~TT **

**SandDemon889: ****Oh okay Well I'm a level 78 Chief bandit now lol I'm a lot better than you! You used to be way bigger level than me and I grew so much!**

**FireJutsu132: ****I'm proud of you *wipes tear* lol well good luck I'm going to go now.**

**SandDemon889: ****promise me you'll come back online.**

**FireJutsu132: ****I promise I will. -^_^- Bye sandman!**

**SandDemon889: ****Bye fire! **

**FireJutsu132 has logged out**

**Sasuke shut the computer down and went back into his bed room. Naruto was still sleeping so cutely. Sasuke sat down next to him then laid down. Sasuke was quite tired from training the whole day. He got under the blankets and wrapped his hands around Naruto's hands and feel asleep.**


	2. Sweet Fire

"**S-S-Sasuke" ****Naruto whispered to Sasuke. ****"Sasuke…" ****Naruto kept repeating his name. ****"SASUKE!!!!" ****Naruto shouted out of no where. **

"**AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!?!" ****Sasuke shouted. then he saw Naruto's face. ****"Naruto…" ****Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's face. ****"Good morning dobe." ****Sasuke said to him as he kissed his forehead. **

"**G-G' morning and I have a question. WHY THE HELL AM I IN BED WITH YOU!??!!?" ****Naruto shouted as loud as he could while he blushed a dark red. **

"**SHHHH! Shut up dobe your being to loud the people upstairs can probably hear you, and its not like I had a choice to sleep with you or not I only have 1 bed dobe." ****Sasuke said with his hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto removed Sasuke's hand off.**

"**Why am I even here!?" ****Naruto said trying to be quite. **

"**You don't remember yesterday?" ****Sasuke said while they were still in bed together. **

"**hmmm." ****everything came back to Naruto about what happened yesterday. Naruto blushed.**** "Yeah I remember now…"**** Naruto said quietly.**

"**What time is it dobe?" ****Sasuke said as he remember he was going to meet SakuraXOX from MapleStory.(the game he plays) **

"**its isssss….."**** Naruto turned over to look at the clock ****"3:00pm" ****he said as he turned back over to Sasuke. **

"**3:00!?!?" ****Sasuke looked at Naruto he was still in all his clothes from yesterday Sasuke was wearing black shorts and a under shirt that was also black. Sasuke shot up out of bed and grabbed Naruto's hand. Then he picked Naruto up, and carried him like a baby he walked down stairs than opened the door. Sasuke started running while he was still carrying Naruto. **

"**Sasuke…." ****Naruto said. Naruto nuzzled up in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke blushed while still running through the village in his pj's on. He finally arrived a Naruto's house. He opened the door to Naruto's apartment knowing it would be unlocked. **

"**Naruto.."**** Sasuke looked down at Naruto noticing that he fell asleep. Sasuke wiped his feet and walking into Naruto's room and laid him down on his bed. ****"you're so cute Naruto.. I love you." ****Sasuke kissed him on the forehead and started to walk out, but something grabbed his shirt. **

"**S-S-Sasuke.. I love you too.." ****Naruto said while blushing a dark red. **

"**Naruto…" ****Sasuke walked over to him and kissed him. ****"I'm sorry I cant stay with you now I have to meet someone ill stop by later. Bye dobe." ****Sasuke said while smiling **

"**bye teme" ****Naruto said as he let go of Sasuke's shirt. As Sasuke left he really wanted to go back to Naruto but he couldn't, he had to meet SakuraXOX who ever she was. He wasn't afraid that she was actually a rapist or anything. he was a ninja! He could handle anything! He ran all the way back home with people staring and laughing at him. He was humiliated but he didn't care all he cared about was meeting SakuraXOX. He finally arrived home. He quickly got dressed brushed his teeth and did his hair, then ran out the door. When he got to Ichiraku he looked around and just saw some local villagers cleaning up around there shops and house's. he walked in and sat down. **

"**hey there Uchiha-san haven't seen you here in a long time! What would you like?"**** the old man behind the counter said to him smiling. **

"**Hn? Uh no thanks I don't want anything I'm just meeting someone here." ****Sasuke said sternly**

"**finally got a girlfriend huh?" ****the man said while making some ramen behind the counter. **

"**what makes you think I like girls…?" ****Sasuke said not changing his expression.**

"**oh I'm sorry I spoke without thinking." ****the man said.**

**Then a pink haired girl walked in.**

"**SASUKE-KUN!!! Wow Sasuke-kun you look great what are you doing here? I thought you hated ramen? Did you get a girlfriend? Wow did you get new shoes? Whoa your hair smells g-"**** she got cut off by hands over her mouth.**

"**Sakura will you please shut up?" ****Sasuke said to her evilly.**

"**I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun but what are you doing here?" ****sakura said quietly. **

"**I'm meeting up with some person from a game I play" ****Sasuke said looking away. **

"**FireJutsu132?"**** Sakura said seriously. Sasuke turned to her quickly and looked at her with a serious look. **

"**are you kidding me. You act so different on the computer!" ****Sasuke said surprised. **

"**Hehe so do you Sasuke-kun no one knows they act different but they sure do!"**** sakura said also surprised knowing that Sasuke was the one she would always talk to on the computer. **

"**lets get to business sakura" ****Sasuke said to her weirdly. **

"**okay so who's the lucky maaaaaan?" ****she said quietly knowing it was kind of a secret.**

"**come with me lets go somewhere else" ****Sasuke said while grabbing her hand and walking out.**

"**so Sasuke-kun who is it?" ****sakura repeated herself.**

"…**.Naruto…." ****Sasuke said as a deep blush set in. he dropped Sakura's hand. **

"**OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ****Sakura said blushing like crazy! **

"**shhh! Sakura your very loud!" ****Sasuke said trying to calm her down. Sakura suddenly hugged Sasuke out of no where. She was still giggling and jumping up and down like a 5 year old with ice cream. Sasuke couldn't help but think that was the cutest thing ever! Sasuke laughed and patted her head. ****"you okay sakura?"**

"**Hehe Hehe y-yeah I'm fine Hehe Hehe …… I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" ****Sakura said while hugging him tighter and tighter.**

"**your funny Sakura. Now why are you so exited I thought u were in love with me?" ****Sasuke asked puzzled. **

"**Well truth be told…IM A SUPER GIMONGO YOAI FAN!!!!"**

"**wow…Your wish come true huh? Hehe" ****Sasuke laughed and started walking again. **

"**so you said you wanted me to get you guys together right?" ****sakura said still giggling. **

"**actually no I guess I seduced him he told me he loved me" ****Sasuke said while starting to blush. **

"**wow Sasuke-kun your amazing you can get anyone you want!"**** sakura said STILL giggling. **

"**It's not my fault I'm hot." ****Sasuke said laughing. **

"**Very true~" ****sakura started singing ****"baby where'd you get your body from baby where'd you get your body from? I got it from my momma I got it from my momma." ****Sasuke and sakura started laughing **

"**that song really has no purpose at all" ****Sasuke said laughing **

"**I can only remember the words to stupid songs!" ****sakura said as she wrapped her arm around his. Sasuke really didn't care because they were having so much fun. It only seemed like a friend thing since sakura knows he likes Naruto. They hanged out at some food places and talked about random things then at 7 30 Sasuke thought about Naruto and remembered how he told him he was going to come back to him. **

"**hey sakura I have to go back to Naruto I told him I would so he's probably waiting but we should hang out again some time it was fun." ****Sasuke said smiling. **

"**oh okay Sasuke ill handle the bill here I guess ill see you later." ****sakura said kind of sad.**

"**bye sakura" ****Sasuke said while leaving. **

"**bye Sasuke-kun!" ****she said noticing he was already leaving. **

***mm I wonder if Naruto is till sleeping I hope he is he's so cute when he's sleeping* Sasuke thought to himself as he reached Naruto's house. He walked in it was unlocked as usual. ****"Naruto are you awake??" ****Sasuke asked as he walked in, he didn't hear anything. Sasuke walked into Naruto's room he was sleeping still. ****"Naruto wake up" ****Sasuke nudged him a little. **

"**mm Sasuke…" ****Naruto said as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes. Naruto looked at him. "****Sasuke!" ****Naruto hugged him. ****" I didn't think you'd come back." ****Naruto said sadly. **

"**I'm sorry dobe…I love you" ****Sasuke said hugging his tighter. **

"…**I love you too Sasuke." ****Naruto said teary eyed **

"**your such a cry baby" ****Sasuke said pulling him into a kiss. **


	3. Friends and Enemys

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the bed. "well its 8:00 I should be going home now." Sasuke said as he played with Naruto's hair

"Sasuke.. don't leave.." Naruto said with sad eyes.

"uhh I don't know if told u this but, I have a cat.."

"aww Sasuke you do have a heart!" Naruto said hugging him.

"err.. Not really…he kinda came with the house.." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"how can a cat come with a house..?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Well when I was buying the house the lady that previously owned the house said a cat comes with it. So I was like well I don't like animals sorry. So she said that all I had to do was feed it. It sounded easy enough so I made it a deal." He said sighing.

"Well at leaste you bought it even though you knew there was a cat coming with it." Naruto said releasing Sasuke from his arms. "Well I will let you go Sasuke to your little buddle of joy" Naruto said chuckling.

"His name is Naruto for your information" Sasuke said patting Naruto's head.

"Oh really?" Naruto said smirking.

"err yea I love you so I named my cat after you.." He said as he got up from the bed.

"Are you leaving now??" Naruto said looking sad.

"yeah I'm leaving now. I love you Naruto" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I love you too Sasuke bye." Naruto said smiling and waving at Sasuke.

"bye" Sasuke walked out of the house with a content smile. Some villagers waved at him and he waved back at them. As he walked home he thought about school tomorrow. He reached his house and opened the door. His cat Naruto was in the kitchen at his bowl waiting to be fed. "hello Naruto" Sasuke pet him and walked over to a cabinet with his food in it. He go out the food and poured it into the bowl. "there ya go." he put up the food. * hmm I guess ill just go to bed now. The faster ill be able to see Naruto the better*. He walked into his room and laid down. He slowly fell asleep.

The Next morning at about 7:45am Sasuke woke up. He yawned. "well its morning.." He got out of bed and yawned again, grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He walked in and turned on the shower. 10 minutes passed and he got out of the shower. He got dressed and started walking towards his bus stop. As he walked closer he was bright blonde spiky hair.*Naruto?* he thought. He ran the rest of the way to the bus stop.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke asked out of breath. The blonde turned around.

"SASUKE!" Naruto hugged him tightly. Sasuke smiled and hugged back.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke said too him as he saw the bus coming.

"I love you too teme." they released out of the hug as the bus pulled up and opened the door. Naruto got on first and sat at the last seat. Since they are they first ones on they can get the last seat before others can. The seat covered the whole back area of the bus. The next stop was Sakura and Ino. The bus pulled up to there stop and opened the door. They got on and looked straight at Sasuke not even noticing that Naruto was right next to him.

"HELLO SASUKE-KUN" Ino said loudly as she walked down the isle. Sakura didn't say anything and she sat 3 seats up from Sasuke and Naruto. Ino looked at her weirdly and sat across from her wondering why she didn't sit by Sasuke. "Sakura why didn't you sit by Sasuke??" Ino asked puzzled.

"I don't like him anymore Ino I've come to be attracted to someone else. They don't even have any Idea that I like them. They probably don't even expect it AT ALL. Sakura said looking sad.

"oh em gee Sakura who is it??" Ino said sounding exited. She stopped for a minute. "I actually don't like him anymore either. I've grown an attachment to someone else."

Sakura looked at her and blushed a little. "is that so? Who?" sakura said looking at Ino.

"Well Its y-"

"HEY THERE SAKURA, INO!" Temari said interrupting there conversation. Ino looked pissed.

"…MAYBE NEXT TIME CAN YOU NOT SCREAM IN MY EAR WHILE IM TALKING TO SOMEONE ELSE!?!?" Ino screamed at her

"gosh.. Soooorry. Temari said as she sat in the seat in front of them. Gaara was behind and then Kankuro behind him. Gaara took a look at Naruto then sat across from Temari. Kankuro sat in front of Gaara.

"oh I see so you were meeting with someone from a game and it happened to be sakura??" Naruto said to Sasuke puzzled.

"yeah, Then we just talked for a while and I came back to you right after." Sasuke smiled.

"Oooh okay I get it now. Well what a coincidence that it was Sakura. Heh it's a small world after all huh?" Naruto said chuckling

"Yes.. very small" Sasuke said smiling. He pushed Naruto down into the seat where no one could see either of them. Naruto blushed.

"S-Sasuke… what are you.. doing??" Naruto asked as he blushed deeply

"your just so.. sexy.." Sasuke said as he got his face closer and closer, they got into a kiss and soon became making out.

"ugnn" Naruto moaned quietly. Sasuke broke the kiss.

"dobe no moaning. bad dobe." Sasuke said chuckling and going back to making out. Sasuke starting tracing Naruto's lower lip. Naruto knew he wanted entrance so he opened. Sasuke suddenly hit Naruto's sweet spot in his mouth.

"UHNN" Naruto moaned. Sasuke couldn't break this he wanted it forever.

"SASUKE UCHIHA AND NARUTO UZUMAKI SIT UP FRONT NOW!" The bus driver yelled over the intercom. Sasuke broke the kiss and sat up.

"May I ask why?" Sasuke said smirking with his face red from loss of breath. He tried to breath normal that way no one would have an idea.

"YOUR NOT SPOSE TO MAKE OUT ON THE BUS!" The bus driver said over the intercom as she blushed.

"Hmm so you were watching the whole time and didn't say anything till now?" Sasuke said smirking about to burst out laughing.

"Urhg.." The bus driver put up the microphone thingy. Everyone looked at Sasuke. Naruto was still down in the seat. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he had fallen asleep.

"So eff'ing cute" Sasuke said. he ignored everyone and went back down in the seat. Sasuke kissed Naruto and nudged him to wake up. "Naruto we are at school now"

"oh.." Naruto said yawning. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and left the bus last. The bus driver looked at them and blushed. [hehe the bus driver is a yaoi fan =D ] Gaara walked up to Sasuke.

"I like Naruto I hope you know. I will win him over." Gaara said in his ear, Then walked away.


	4. Sweet lust

**Sasuke looked at Gaara wide eyed as he walked away, then looked at Naruto. ****"Naruto…Am I the only one you love?" ****he asked worriedly. **

"**of course Sasuke. I love only you!!" ****Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke tightly ****"only you Sasuke.. only you.." **

"**thank you dobe, that makes me happy" ****Sasuke tilted up Naruto's head and kissed him deeply. He grabbed his hand. ****"lets go to class…Wait do you have you schedule?" **

**Naruto dug threw his bag. ****"POOP! No I don't. now what do I do??" ****Naruto said in a whiney voice **

"**I have an idea!" Sasuke pulled out his portable laptop. He turned it on and went to a word pad. He pulled out his schedule. "I'm going to make an exact copy of my schedule and print it out but with your name on it. Perfect huh?" Sasuke said winking. **

"**good idea but.. How are you going to print it?" ****Naruto said tilting his head. **

**Sasuke pulled out some weird box thing from his bag. "this my love is a portable printer." He smiled lightly, then very fastly typed up the schedule and printed it out. He handed it to Naruto. He looked into his eyes deeply, then kissed him. "I love you." **

"**I love you too Sasuke" ****Naruto replied blushing. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked to class. Sasuke opened the class door and walked in. There teacher Iruka looked at them weirdly. ****"HEYY IRUKA SENSIE!" ****Naruto smiled and waved still holding on to Sasuke's hand tightly. Sasuke sat in the back right hand corner. Naruto sat next to him. Some other students walked into their class and sat down. The bell finally rang. Iruka walked over and shut the door. **

"**okay so today in Math class we will be reviewing from what you should have learned last year." ****Iruka said too the class. **

**Naruto put his head down obviously not liking the class. Sasuke poked him in his arm. "hey Naruto lets do something more fun, shall we?" Sasuke said winking and pointing under the table. "since were all the way in the back and there's a sheet covering the front of the table we can do… 'stuff'" Sasuke said smirking evilly "shall we?" He repeated. **

**Naruto blushed and smirked. ****"of course we shall.." ****Naruto climbed under the table, Sasuke following. Naruto laid on the ground obviously wanting Sasuke on top. **

"**I love you dobe.." Sasuke said as he got on top of Naruto. **

"**I love you too" ****Naruto replied. **

**Sasuke smirked and started kissing him. The kisses got deeper. Sasuke got his tongue in Naruto's mouth and licked all around his mouth. He hit his sweet spot once again. ****"MMM" ****Naruto moaned but tried to keep it in. Sasuke didn't do anything. Sasuke was loving this and didn't want it to stop so he didn't even tell Naruto no moaning aloud. He didn't think anyone heard it over Iruka's loud mouth anyways. Sasuke wanted more a lot more then just kissing. Sasuke moved his leg in between Naruto's two legs he glided it on Naruto's manhood. ****"MNHHHHH!" ****Naruto moaned out. "Dobe! That was a little to loud!" Sasuke whispered to him. He quickly got off Naruto and got up in his seat. There was only one person looking directly at him. Everyone else still looking at Iruka. Gaara. Gaara looked at Sasuke evilly. He wanted Naruto to himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Gaara and lipped to him 'Naruto only loves me!' Gaara look angry and lipped back 'that's what you think..' Gaara smirked and turned back around putting his sight on Iruka. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto who was clearly hard. Sasuke crawled back under. "are you serious Naruto? You get turned on easily.. I like that though" Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked at him desperately. **

"s-Sasuke.. Help.." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Hehe.. Well put something over it.. Of course ill help my little Naruto." Sasuke said as he unbuttoned Naruto's pants. Sasuke grinned at Naruto and kissed him. He slowly pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down. "here's the deal Naruto.. If you moan.. I stop. I know im harsh but u have to deal with it." Sasuke said looking at Naruto deeply. "ok?"

"o-okay…" Naruto said biting his lower lip and closing his eyes tightly. Sasuke reached his hand down to his 'problem'. Naruto closed his eyes tighter. "Hehe" Sasuke giggled a little. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly went in an up and down motion. Sasuke saw a sudden light. He flung his head over to see the sheet lifted and up and the one and only Iruka staring at them wide eyed.


	5. Love

Hi everyone. It's been a while since I've been on. I am now going to write the chapter five of "Standard Love". Over the time span I have been off this site, I have learned a lot and acquired new skills in spelling, and also grammar. (: Also, I've learned more about writing so hopefully this chapter will make more sense? haha. Anywa-

Sasuke: No one cares what you say all they want to hear is the story..

Me: Well.. No one cares about you being an ass. :|

ANYWAYS, on to the story(: Enjoy, loves.

____________________________________________________

Naruto's eyes flashed open and looked over to see his father figure, Iruka. He gasped and jumped back causing his head to hit on the back of the desk. Sasuke jumped at the loud bump of Naruto's head to the desk. Naruto then fainted and Iruka dropped the desk cover.

"Please clean up and go outside the class room" Iruka said calmly while walking back to the podium to teach.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto trying to be calm. _Ah God he passed out.. _Sasuke thought. He touched Naruto's face lightly forgetting what had just happened. He leaned in and kissed Naruto lightly. Sasuke pulled up Naruto's pants and hugged him. He pulled Naruto out from under the desk and put him on his back. Sasuke walked through the desks to exit the class. Gaara stared at them as they left.

Sasuke set Naruto down softly, and sat beside him. Sasuke waited and waited for Naruto to wake, but he was still passed out. Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder and drifted into sleep.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto said as he ran through the field full of red flowers. Sasuke followed fast. "C'mon Sasuuu" Naruto was fading slowly in the distance, but Sasuke couldn't keep up.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke cried. Suddenly he saw something red next to Naruto. It was Gaara. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the red flowers. The wind blew violently but Sasuke still stood there. Motionless and emotionless. "Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"Uwah!?" Sasuke's head flung up and looked at Naruto's face. "Naruto.." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto passionately. "Naruto I love you..and I will only ever love you. You are the only person I see working in my life..I love you." Sasuke kissed him again.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered. "I love you too, and I only love you Sasuke.." Naruto hugged Sasuke.

Iruka walked out of the class room and stepped in front of them. Sasuke and Naruto broke the hug and looked up at him. "You guys know nothing like that is aloud to go on at school am I correct?" Iruka said sternly.

Sasuke stood up and so did Naruto. "I suppose we do know now" Sasuke said. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off him.." Sasuke kissed Naruto. Sasuke smiled. Iruka looked down and blushed. Sasuke knew it completely now. Iruka liked that kind of stuff.

Sasuke stepped up to Iruka and whispered in his ear "I'm sure you understand what I mean, right?" Sasuke smiled feeling he did something good.


	6. The curse

**Hello again everyone (: I hope your enjoying my story. Review please. I wrote chapter 1-4 when I was 12. This 5 and on will now be present times. (: Enjoy3**

**Iruka stared at the onyx haired boy in disbelief. Suddenly the bell rang. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along to go to their next class. **

**"Sasuke." Naruto started "Is Iruka gay?" **

**Sasuke suddenly burst into laughter from Naruto's question. He stopped walking and leaned against a locker in the hall, still laughing he pulled Naruto over. "Your funny, Naru" Sasuke leaned in and kissed the blonde.**

**"Ah Sasuke not at school, remember?" The blonde blacked up a little and smiled.**

**"The answer to your question about Iruka. If you think about it, yes I'm pretty sure he is. Why would he insist on lifting the cover to look at us? Or better yet why would his face get all red when I kissed you? Simple things like that just give him away" Sasuke grabbed the blondes hand and started to walk towards class again.**

**"Good thinking Sasuke" The blonde said while smiling and holding Sasukes hand. They reached the class eventually and walked in to find a desk in the back. There was only a few people in the class as of now. **

**"MOVE IT FOREHEAD!" A girl yelled in the hall way**

**"INO PIG!" Definitely Sakura and Ino. They stormed into the class room head on head trying to get there first. Naruto and Sasuke stared at them blankly as they looked up. "Oh hi Sasuke, and Naruto!~" Sakura ran up to them. Ino slowly dragging behind. **

**"Hey." Sasuke said. Naruto just merely waved. **

**"What's up with you guys recently?" Ino asked. "I thought you guys like, hated each other"**

**"We're dating" Sasukes said smiling and looking at the blonde who was blushing. Ino stared at them intensively for a moment before jumping up and down squealing. Naruto put his head down to embarrassed to look at them now. **

**"Thats sooooooooooooo cute Sasuke!" Ino yelled. **

**Ino turned to Sakura. "aren't you surprised!?" She asked a bit to loudly.**

**"Haha, I was the first to know Ino pig" She teased. **

**Ino trudged to a desk a row down and sat.**

**"It seems as though you have upset her Sakura" Sasuke stated trying to get everyone to go away from them because all Sasuke wanted to do was spend time with Naruto.**

**"Aw, I did. See ya after class" the pink haired girl smiled and went to sit next to Ino.**

**Naruto lifted his head up and looked at Sasuke. "I didn't think you were going to tell anyone. I kinda thought you were scared to not be popular anymore." Naruto said sadly.**

**"No, Naruto, all I care about is you and nothing else. I don't care what people think of us. In my mind is just you." Sasuke spilled to him.[**

**Naruto smiled and scooted over more by Sasuke so their skin touched. He always wanted to be with Sasuke. Forever. **

**The teacher then walked in and went to his desk to call role. **

**"Sasuke. I wont be on the role.." Naruto said thinking back to when Sasuke just printed his schedule. **

**"Haha. Don't worry about it. I hacked the system and added your name to my classes and erased it from your old classes." He smiled at the blonde**

**"Uchiha, Sasuke?"**

**"Here" Sasuke raised his hand slightly.**

**"Uzumaki, Naruto?" **

**"H-here" Naruto raised his hand up and then dropped it right back down. "Sasuke." The blonde started "I love you" he smiled.**

**"Don't temp me" Sasuke smiled "I love you too dobe." **

**Naruto leaned his head on Sasukes shoulder and fell reluctantly fell asleep.**

**Sasuke listened and listened to the rules the teacher was explaining as Naruto slept. Witch was one of the "Do not" Rules. **

**"Also" The teacher looked at Sasuke "No PDA." **

**Sasuke glared at the teacher since that rule was obviously just made up because of him and Naruto. Sasuke hated school just as much as he hated Gaara. Witch was an awful lot. Naruto slept while Sasuke stayed up for a rule lecture he got every year of school. Sasuke just wanted to get up and leave. Not without Naruto of course, Sasuke could sling the blonde over his back. They were almost 17. Couldn't they just..drop out? No, no, he couldn't do that. He was going to be the strongest ninja, to kill his brother Itachi. Thats what he wanted right? Revenge, and to avenge. His family was killed by his own brother and he wasn't going to sit back and just let that happen without punishment. He also knew his brother was after Naruto. He didn't quite know why, but he knew he was. He loved Naruto to much to let anything happen to him. If Naruto told him not to kill Itachi..Would he listen? He wants to kill, yet loves at the same time. He saw no trouble. Naruto suddenly snored really loud right in Sasukes ear.**

**"WHAT TAH FUCK!?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto jumped, waking up. "Dude, ow." Sasuke said. The whole class staring back at them.**

**"What happened?" He said drowsily. **

**"You snored riiiiiiight in my ear." Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. "Maybe you should stay away to cause us all less trouble?" He said while pointing at all the people looking. Everyone turned around. **

**"Uchiha. Uzumaki. Quite up there your disrupting the learning process" The teacher said.**

**"Learning process my ass" Naruto said quietly.**

**"What was that Uzumaki?" The teacher asked loudly.**

**"Lea-" Naruto was cut off by Sasukes lips on his. Right in front of everyone. Even the teacher. They were doomed. They parted and Naruto put his head down.**

**"He said he loves me" Sasuke said optimistically.**

**"I SAID NO PDA! THATS DISCUSTING!" The teacher shouted. **

**"I could actually get you fired to saying that, homophobe. If a girl and a boy were to do that you would only say 'no PDA'" Sasuke smirked. "Anyways continue telling the ridiculous rules." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Your going to have to get used to it." Sasuke said smiling. The rest of the day went by with them being good boys. **

** The bell rang after the last class and they escaped quickly just to get on the bus to go home. **

**After they arrived at the bus stop they stood there for a second. "well.. Who's house are we going to? Mine, or your's?" The dark haired boy asked. **

**"Your house, Sasuke." Naruto replied like he should of known.**

**"If you wish." Sasuke grabbed the blondes hand and started walking towards his house.**

**"Sasuke," Naruto started, "It seems like I've been giving you stress or something. Like your worried about losing me?"**

**"I am worried Naruto. I just don't want anyone getting in my way of you." Sasuke smiled.**

**"You don't have to worry about anyone else Sasuke because your the best one for me. Even if I don't know everyone. I just feel that about you. No one can replace you." Naruto reassured him.**

**Sasuke smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks Naruto" they arrived at the dark haired boys apartment complex. They went to his building and went to his door. Sasuke got his key out, unlocked, and opened the door. Leading them both inside his neat home.**

**"I loveeee your house Sasukee. It's so nice." Naruto went in and put his backpack on the ground and sat on Sasukes couch. **

**"It is nice isn't it?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat with him. **

**Naruto marveled at the huge flat screen TV in front of them like he had never seen anything like it. "Woooooohaaa.. Sasukee! Lets watch TV" Naruto said enthusiastically.**

**"Sure, sure, why not." Sasuke grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Hannah Montana was on? **

**"Sasuke, why do you watch Disney channel?" The blonde asked weirdly.**

**"Because its..I-interesting?" Sasuke flipped the channel fast to something more sophisticated. History channel. **

**"Sassukee-kunn, I hate the history channel." the blonde whined.**

**Sasuke smirked. "How cute" he leaned over and started to kiss the whining boy. **

**Naruto kissed back wrapping his arms around Sasuke in a tight embrace. He loved Sasuke. He really did. He didn't quite know how, but he did. **

**Sasuke pleaded for entrance so the gates were open and the lions were released to battle. Sasuke then slowly pushed Naruto down, not breaking the kiss he was now on top of him. Naruto's heart was beating like crazy and he could feel Sasuke's accelerating too. Sasukes hands slid up and down Naruto's sides gently. The kiss broke for a split second to get air then started again. Hearts beating rapidly. Sasukes door suddenly opened. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was off Naruto sitting up and Naruto was sitting up like nothing happened. Although it was so obvious from the off pace breathing and their red faces, but it was worth a try right?**

**Kakashi stepped in with a white plastic bag. "I got the potatoes!" He said excitedly. Naruto and Sasuke just sat there pretending to know what was on the history channel. Kakashi walked into the kitchen and put the bag on the counter. The white haired ninja was Sasukes father figure living with him. Just as Iruka was Naruto's father figure and care taker that lived in his home. "So, what are you guys up to?" Kakashi said not looking up but examining the potatoes closely.**

**"The norm. Watching TV" Sasuke said calmly to Kakashi. **

**"Since when do you watch the History Channel?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Since I got home." Sasuke answered. Sasuke was mad. Every moment like this, they got interrupted, like they were cursed or something. Sasuke thought for a little bit. Iruka, Ino, and Sakura and maybe some random students knew about him and Naruto. Not Kakashi. "Kakashi, can Naruto sleep over?" Of course his care taker can not say anything questioning his sexuality because that just wouldn't be right of him.**

**"Sure, why not." Kakashi said looking up, but right back down at the potatoes **

**Sasuke grinned very wide. Naruto glanced over at him and gulped. What did Sasuke have on his mind for tonight?**


End file.
